It Could Never Happen to Me
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Haruhi's life seemed to be going perfect. She was married, had a great job and a baby. But what happens when a sudden death shatters her life forever? Love turns to hate. A memory to a nightmare. Happiness to fear...but no...It could never happen to her..
1. Act I, Perfection

**Hi everyone! ****Just because no one wants to review Only Just A Dream, I've decided to take a mini break!**

**This is actually something new! Its going to be a five chapter story like a play. Act i and ii leading up to the event, act iii is the major event. And then act iv and v will be in Kyoya's point of view. Hopefully this horror fic turns out good! :D Enjoy my twisted imagination! **

**Love always,**

**Emily**

* * *

Haruhi Ootori was a very level-headed woman. She was brilliant and pushed herself to meeting new goals every day. It was safe to say that Haruhi was happy with her life. At twenty-five she was married to her best friend and long time lover, Kyoya Ootori, and had a two month old baby boy named Ren. He was the light of her life. His chubby cheeks and his off-set smile made his bright brown eyes just that much cuter. He had his father's ashy black hair and his mother's nose. Haruhi fell in love with him instantly.

She didn't mind the maternity leave when she first had him. How could you not? With such a precious thing in her arms, she couldn't ever imagine leaving his side. It was hard for Haruhi leave him at two months old to return to work. She often found herself zoning out during meetings or court to think about her darling baby at home. The way his face would light up whenever he saw her. His babble as he tried to communicate with her. The feeling of his tiny hands grabbing onto her shirt when she held him close to her.

"I'm home…" Haruhi said tiredly once she got home, she kicked off her shoes sloppily before walking down the hallway into the kitchen. Calling their house, a house, was an exaggeration… It was huge. It could fit the entire building, where her father lived in, inside it at least three times. She had figured this out their first year of marriage. Kyoya's father had given it to them as a wedding gift. Surprisingly, once Kyoya stood up to his father, he was named heir of the Ootori Empire. Haruhi couldn't have been more proud of her husband.

"Hi honey…how was work?" Kyoya asked from the stove, he was stirring vegetables in a large skillet with sesame chicken.

"Long…I'm surprised you're cooking" she replied kissing his cheek before taking a baby corn.

"Its work…of course it will be long," Kyoya replied chuckling. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Ren just finished eating and is in the sitting room watching that DVD your father got him on animals" he added, knowing exactly where his wife wanted to be. Haruhi smiled brightly and kissed his cheek again before quickly walking to the sitting room.

She sat next to the infant happily, gently playing with the soft black locks as his brown eyes darted from her to the T.V. when a lion growled.

"Hi Ren…Mommy missed you so much today…" She said in a higher tone, Kyoya had often teased her by saying she talked to him like he was an animal. She smiled inwardly at the thought. Ren was a big baby. She carefully picked him up in her arms. Yes…He was a heavy baby. She remembered the day perfectly…

"_Damn it Kyoya! You're a dead man!" She screamed through a contraction. Her body felt as if it was being ripped apart. Kyoya looked at his wife wearily but held her hand tightly._

"_Its okay honey…you're almost there" He said in a gentle voice as the contraction subsided. Haruhi gasped out and flung her head back into the pillow. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" She hissed looking at him as another contraction hit, making her scream._

"_Push Haruhi" Kyoya said in a stern tone. She obeyed him and pushed as hard as she could._

"_I can see the head!" A nurse cried out. Haruhi whimpered when the contraction stopped. Kyoya pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you Haruhi Ootori" he whispered. Haruhi smiled at him gently, knowing he was rooting for her like always. She pushed again when she was told to do so, pushing as if her life depended on it. The room seemed to be silent when a shrill scream rang out through the air._

"_It's a boy!" The nurse cried out happily as she grabbed the goo covered screaming baby. Kyoya let out a stifled gasp, sounding as if he was about to cry before looking at her._

"_A boy…Haruhi, we have a son" he said kissing her hand. He let go of it for a minute before going to cut the umbilical cord. He squeezed her hand once more when he returned. Kyoya helped Haruhi sit up slightly as the nurse cleaned the baby and placed the wrinkled, red fleshed infant in her arms._

"_He is twenty one inches even and twelve pounds, fifteen ounces" the nurse said smiling._

"_He's a fat baby…" Kyoya said chuckling. Haruhi shook her head, gently running her finger over the baby's nose._

"_No…he's perfect" she whispered._

It was the happiest day of her life. Her wedding was a close second, with finishing college third. She turned off the DVD when it was over and rocked the baby in her arms.

"Haruhi? It'll be another ten minutes or so…the chicken wasn't cooked fully" Kyoya said standing at the door frame that separating the rooms. Haruhi turned and smiled at her husband, knowing he wasn't the best cook but knew he tried to be more commoner-like for her sake.

"That's alright Kyoya…I don't mind spending more time with Ren" she said smiling at the infant who was trying to grab her shoulder length chocolate locks. "Plus I've missed him" She added.

"Yeah…probably more than me…" Kyoya replied retreating back into the kitchen.

"Only a little more honey! I missed you too!" She called laughing. Of course she missed her two month old baby more. Her and Kyoya had been married for almost three years. She had the first two years and ten months to miss him more.

Ren cooed slightly beneath her, entertained by how her hair swayed as she laughed. She smiled down at him and stuck her tongue out to make a silly face, hoping to get him to laugh.

Haruhi flipped it over to the news as she shifted the baby in her arms so she could sit on the couch.

"In other news, there has been an increase in the death of infants due to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, otherwise known as SIDS. SIDS is most likely to occur between 2 and 4 months of age. SIDS affects boys more often than girls. Most SIDS deaths occur in the winter. To prevent SIDS, make sure your child does not sleep on their stomach. Don't let them sleep with you and don't smoke around them" The female reporter said looking at the camera. Haruhi picked up the baby in her arms and sighed.

"Kyoya? Have you heard about the increase of SIDS?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I did hear…but it only happens to one of six I think" he said putting the food on plates. "Why don't you go put on another DVD for him? Dinner is ready…"

"Alright…I'll just put him down" she said smiling and went upstairs. Haruhi skeptically checked the bedding in his crib, making sure it wasn't too soft before placing him on his back.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turns over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. And if that horse and cart falls down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town" she sung softly to the baby before turning the animal mobile on.

She walked to the door quietly before turning the light off. She turned and looked at her son quietly, a small frown on her face before walking downstairs.

"Are you worried about Ren?" Kyoya asked taking a sip of his water.

"Of course…with the rise of SIDS…how can I not worry?" She asked sitting across from him.

"Just think… 'It could never happen to me'" he said smiling.

"Right…" she said softly, eating quietly. 'It could never happen to me…' she thought.


	2. Act II, Unraveling

**Whats up my lovely fans? Enjoying whatever weather you are encountering? Cool...**

**So...here's act II of my little horror romance story...Enjoy :D**

* * *

Haruhi Ootori was an organized woman.

Five thirty wake up. Five forty-five start the coffee pot. Five fifty shower. Six ten check on Ren. Six fifteen get paperwork ready for work. Six twenty make breakfast. Six thirty five wake up Kyoya the first time. Six forty eat breakfast. Six forty seven wake up Kyoya a second time. Six fifty check on Ren again. Six fifty five get case ready. Seven go to work.

Life for Haruhi consisted of this routine. It worked for her. She was happier with it.

Haruhi groaned when her alarm clock blared its annoying tone. She pressed the button and sat up. When she looked at the clock her eyes were filled with horror.

"Damn!" She hissed scrambling to get out of bed. It was after six. She woke up late. Kyoya sat up slightly when he heard her moving around in an angry rage.

"Wha? Wha's goin' on?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I woke up late! Damn alarm clock!" She said grabbing clothes and ran into the bathroom. Kyoya yawned before getting up. He sluggishly walked downstairs and turned on the coffee pot. He collected her things and laid them on the table before grabbing a box of frozen waffles Haruhi had bought for 'emergency breakfasts'. He returned to his warm bed and pulled the covers over his head. Haruhi quickly dressed in a tight black pencil skirt and a light blue frilly blouse. She slipped on black heels as she tied her hair into a bun.

"Work ready…breakfast out" Kyoya mumbled from under the blankets.

"Thank you honey. So much," she said leaving the bedroom to check on Ren. It was her favorite part of the morning. She would stand and watch as her precious baby slept, secretly wishing she would not have to go into work. However, when Haruhi walked into the dark nursery, she had a feeling something was wrong. As she approached the crib, she noticed her baby was on his stomach. She gently flipped him before letting out a strangled scream.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked rushing into the room. "Haruhi?" He asked again. The brunette turned to her husband, her face etched in horror.

"He's not breathing Kyoya! He's so cold!" She yelped out, her face soaked with tears. Kyoya rushed to the crib and felt for a pulse. His heart pounded furiously, hoping to feel just a faint plus. He pulled his hand away and looked at Haruhi, his face containing terror as well.

"He's….he's…" he choked out. Haruhi shook her head furiously.

"Don't say that Kyoya! Don't say that!" She begged sobbing.

"He's dead…" Kyoya whispered as tears fell down his face. Haruhi fell to the floor and cried furiously in her hands. Her husband sunk next to her and tried to comfort her as he cried as well.

"No! Don't touch me!" she screamed slapping his hand away. She cried softly before turning to him once more. "I'm sorry Kyoya…" she whimpered.

_A few days later_

Haruhi sat quietly on the balcony. She couldn't remember how many days it had been since she last ate. It had been six days since the funeral. She remembered it well…

"_I'm sorry…" people had said to them. They were all sorry…but what did they know? How could they know what she was going through…? How could they comprehend what it felt like to bury their child..? They didn't know…they're all stupid…they're all mocking her…These thoughts ran through her head bitterly, fueling her with anger and loathing._

_Except for Kyoya…he didn't feel anything. He had shut down just like her. As she stole a glance at him, she saw the cold expression carved into his face. She hadn't seen that expression since he stood up to his father…His steel grey eyes were filled with sadness…she kept forgetting that it was his child too…but he couldn't ever feel the way she did…that baby was her baby. No one else's…._

_She stood in front of the small marble grave. Of course Kyoya had picked the most expensive…she hated it…how could he pick something so material for such a kind, sweet child…? She had read the engraving over and over again, repeating it so it was tattooed into her heart. 'Ren Ootori; a sweet, beloved baby who was taken far too soon.' _

She felt numb every time she thought about it. But then again…when didn't she feel numb? Her friends from college and work had all stopped by…they comforted her, washed her hair, bought her clothes, and did her nails. All things Haruhi didn't care for. No matter what they did, they couldn't bring her baby back to her.

Kyoya was worse, she thought ironically. She was mad he didn't try to comfort her…He should be…he was her husband after all…Instead he did very pointless things.

He constantly rearranged the fridge. He had everything professionally cleaned every day. The sheets on their bed were to be changed every day. And he had the knives sharpened every day…even if they weren't used.

These little ticks drove Haruhi insane! He drove her insane. He stopped talking to her. He drank so much more. Sometimes she would wake up and find him sitting on the chair across from the bed, watching her. Truth be told, she couldn't feel love for him anymore.

Now, that was a lie. She knew she loved him…but she couldn't feel it at the moment. She couldn't feel anything. She quietly got up and walked into the house. Haruhi Ootori was hungry…And there was her husband…sitting at the table with an empty bottle of scotch, passed out. She quietly made herself a sandwich and ate it, watching her drunken husband sleep.

Was there marriage ending? No…she and Kyoya loved each other right?

"No…don't think that Haruhi…use your motto..." she said softly to herself. 'Right…' she thought. 'No divorce or separation..because it could never happen to me.' As she went upstairs, Haruhi never noticed the large French knife missing from the stand…

* * *

**Oh snap! Any predictions? ;) I'd love to hear them!**

**Anyways...yeah I know Haruhi's a little OOC but her kid did die...and through the funeral those are her thoughts. A little childish...yes...**

**So R&R! Love you all! **

**Emily**

**P.S. Got a catchy line or an idea? Either review or private message me! I'd love to include it! 3**


	3. Act III, Foolish

_**Yay! Act iii is here! **_

_**Alexis actually wrote this chapter. Well I did the beginning... but anyways...**_

_**Enjoy! I know I did!**_

* * *

Kyoya Ootori was never a foolish man.

As a parent, you never expect to bury a child before you, and to him this was no exception. It hurt him so much…how could God do that? How could God take a beautiful baby from the world? From them?

He drummed his fingers tiredly on his computer with one hand, a glass of amber scotch in the other. He had been irritable for the past hour and his wife was no better. Haruhi made it perfectly clear about every little thing she was doing. Washing dishes was an annoyed grunt. Laundry was huffing and cursing. These little things annoyed Kyoya greatly. He pushed his laptop off the table, making a loud clattering noise as the screen shatter. He looked down at the shattered screen with a detached fascination. How those pieces of glass glittered and shone in the dull light of the room. He began to reach down to pick up a shattered fragment, and then stopped then he heard Haruhi make a comment to him about breaking things and creating more of a mess.

This only added more fuel to the fire and annoyed Kyoya further. He lifted his glass to his lips and downed his glass before getting up and pushing a hand through his raven hair. He set the bottle of scotch on the desk near him, looking down at his laptop, his frown deepening in thought. Heaving a sigh, he reached down and picked up the shards and placed them in a messy pile on the desk, setting his computer on top of them, the device closed. As he moved away from the computer, he paused when the brunette stuck her head in the room, looking around with a frown.

"Whatever you dropped, you're picking up the mess. I'm not picking up after you like a child" Haruhi said quietly, looking at her husband, frowning. She looked around again, and then paused a little, seeing the scotch bottle. It was nearly empty. She was going to assume it wasn't the first bottle he was working on draining. "Is that all you're going to do now? Drink?" She asked quietly walking into the room quietly.

"And if that is my plan, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked quietly, looking at her coolly, his glasses shinning in the dim light. "What do you want me to do? What's the point of even doing anything?" He asked quietly grabbing the bottle and raising it to his mouth, taking a long drink from it, watching her the whole time.

"I don't know how about for starters you pay attention to me! You've been so cold after him" She snapped walking over to him and snatching the bottle away, causing the amber liquid to slosh out and over Kyoya's clothes. She watch the liquid soak into his clothes silently, then slowly looked up at Kyoya and stepped back once, seeing his expression of pure fury.

"Pay attention? Pay attention to you? God damnit Haruhi! You're not the only one who lost a son! He was my son too! I lost my baby boy! When he died, never once did you stop to see how I was doing. It was always about you, damnit. Not once did you think about how I felt!" Kyoya spat, narrowing his eyes at her and moving around the front of his desk, opening a drawer and reaching into it.

"You're the one who's cold Haruhi. You just didn't know it. No one did." Kyoya whispered as his fingers wrapped around a cool metal handle. He gripped it firmly in his hands and lifted it out of the drawer, holding it behind his back securely, watching Haruhi the entire time. He saw her face pale in shock and surprise and gap silently at him, at a loss for words. "Oh? Nothing to say now, Haruhi? No apologies for being so wrapped up in yourself? For forgetting that your husband had feelings too?" Kyoya asked, his voice cracking slightly and moving to step towards her slowly, his smirk growing as he saw her step back.

He saw the fear flash through her eyes and the confusion. He knew that her fight or flight instinct was kicking in, but she didn't understand why. "What's wrong Haruhi? Scared?" He asked lowly, grinning when her back hit the wall and she looked around, frantically searching for an escape. "Oh no...You're not going anywhere my love...you're staying...right...here" He murmured moving so he was pressed up against her. He brought his free hand up and touched her hair gently, leaning down to press his nose lightly against the side of her throat, taking in a deep breath. "You've always smelled so beautiful Haruhi...Like a blossoming red rose" He murmured pressing a kiss to her throat gently, smirking when he felt her tense body slowly relax. 'That's it Haruhi...don't be afraid of me...not yet at least' He thoughts chuckling darkly. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved his hand that was hiding behind him, moving it to her side, not touching her, yet.

"A beautiful red rose... beautiful to look at... yet with thorns sharp enough to cut" He murmured pressing his lips to her collarbone lightly. "A wild thing that should be left alone...hm...I wonder if your blood would look like a rose too." He mused chuckling.

A feeling of pure adrenaline kicked in when he felt Haruhi tense up again and begin to stutter out a confused 'wha…?' Moving quickly, Kyoya jabbed the sharp knife into Haruhi side, the blade sinking into the skin smoothly.

He faintly heard Haruhi's scream and gasp of pain but he didn't answer. He was entranced by the deep scarlet oozing out of the gash. It was what he thought, deep red like a rose.

His mind, clouded over with fog, his body, entranced with the scarlet, moved on its own, bringing the blade out then back in, a different spot, higher up, sliding between the ribs easily.

"STOP! Kyoya! Please!" Haruhi screamed, clawing at Kyoya in desperation, the searing pain blinding her. Her nails scraped over his back and shoulders, down the back of his neck, and finally his face. Red lines were left behind from her nails. "Please stop! Please Kyoya! Why are you doing this!?"She sobbed out, gripping his hair and tugging on it roughly, some of the raven locks being ripped from his scalp in her desperation.

This broke Kyoya from his trance and he looked away from the gashes and at her with wide eyes. "Wha..?" He breathed out, his mind clearing of the fog. It took a few moments for his brain to catch up, but he finally realized what he did. "Oh god..."He gasped out in terror, eyes wide in fear and horror.

He looked down at his hand, covered in red; the knife still clutched in his hand tightly. He dropped the knife quickly, as if it burned him. Turning his head, Kyoya looked into the bright, scared eyes of his wife as she began to grow cold, her clothes stained with blood.

She managed a weak smile and wince. "I don't blame you...Never will" she whispered softly as she winced again.

"Haruhi...oh god...Haruhi, baby, I'm so sorry" Kyoya gasped out, pulling her to him tightly. The blood still spilling from her cold, weak body soaked into his skin, marking him, staining him. He shook his head, sobbing now. "Please don't die, Haruhi, please! I'm so sorry" He sobbed, pulling away from her and pressing his fingers clumsily to her neck, the digits sliding, slick with the crimson.

The beating of her heart, once strong and steady was faint...weak...and far between. As he sat there holding her, feeling her pulse, he felt her life slowly fade away. The pulse stop. Her body falls still.

"No!" Kyoya screamed frantically. "No! Haruhi!" Kyoya sobbed, pulling her body to him tightly, hugging her. "I'm so sorry...so sorry" He gasped out, taking in heaving, shaky breathes. The air didn't seem to fill his lungs soon enough. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead before laying her down gently in the pool of drying blood before moving to push himself up on his knees and crawl a little ways to reach the stained knife lying on the ground.

For the second time that night, Kyoya gripped the knife firmly in his hand and moved back towards Haruhi, looking at her body sadly. He took a deep breath before sighing and going to slit his wrists deeply, cutting through the blue veins in his wrist. He forced himself not to wince and moved to lay beside Haruhi and pull her to him, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry..."He whispered closing his eyes and waiting for the blood loss to affect him.

Not long after that, Kyoya fell unconscious, the pool of blood growing in size. His body cooled and fell still, still holding Haruhi to him. His last thought stayed with him as he died... Who would have thought this could ever happen to us?

* * *

_**Whats going to happen in Act iv?! **_

_**Hope you liked it and review! **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Emily.**_

_**Special thanks to my dear friend, lilalexis131. If you liked this, check out her stories as well!**_


	4. Act IV, Sadness

**So hello my lovelies! Its been a while hasn't it? Hope everyone is doing well!**

**Well here is the fourth chapter of It Could Never Happen to Me, told in Ranka's point of view as he hears the news. How will he take it and how will he go on? **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Ranka Fujioka was deeply proud of his beloved and only daughter, Haruhi. How could he not? She got into a private school with her grades, befriended some of Japan's most handsome men, and eventually fell in love! Not only did she graduate high school and college at the top of her class, she was offered a job instantly and married the handsomest host of all, Kyoya. He had watched his daughter grow from a beautiful little girl, to an awkward teen, and then bloom into a gorgeous woman. Her and her gorgeous husband had a gorgeous baby.

Yes, it was safe to say he loved his son-in-law and grandson as much as his own child. And when he heard the news that the young infant had passed, his heart constricted greatly. But his first thought was not to grieve, though he would, but to go to his daughter and son-in-law's side and comfort them. One should never survive their child, and though he knew the pain of losing a spouse with a young child, he didn't ever want to feel the pain of surviving his beloved daughter.

He had cooked for the two after the funeral, and could feel the tension growing between Haruhi and Kyoya through unspoken words. '_They'd be alright…_' he thought. They loved each other for nearly a decade. Such a beautiful couple would share such a love that could never be broken.

It had been a few days since Haruhi had called her father, and though she was a grown woman, it still worried Ranka greatly.

He picked up his cell phone and quickly pressed two, naturally being the Ootori family's home phone.

"You've reached Haruhi and Kyoya" Haruhi's sweet voice said as the answering machine played.

"We're not here right now, but please leave your name and message after the tone and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you," Kyoya's voice had finished, followed by Haruhi's giggling.

"That sounded excellent babe. Now everyone will know!" Haruhi had said, the two unaware the machine had still been recording.

"I thought the ring and wedding let everyone know?" Kyoya had asked with a genuine chuckle. It had been the day they got back from their honeymoon. It was obvious how happy and madly in love they were.

"Hey guys…Its me…Haruhi call me back sweetheart…It's been a few days since we've talked…Alright…Love you…and love you too Kyoya" Ranka said sighing after he hung up. Then he pressed three, Haruhi's cell. He sighed when he reached her voicemail yet again. Then he pressed four, her office, once again reaching her voice mail. After calling Kyoya's cell phone and his work, the tranny gave up.

After pondering with a cup of black coffee, something Haruhi had adopted, Ranka decided to drive over to their estate. He rinsed the cup and grabbed his keys and purse. He looked at the sleek black car, which had been a wedding gift from Haruhi and Kyoya to him.

He drove to their house quietly, wondering what could possibly keep Haruhi from calling him. Could it be work? Her and Kyoya going on a trip? His curiosity ceased when he saw both Haruhi and Kyoya's cars in the large driveway. He locked his car before walking to the door. He knocked on it and waited quietly, pausing when no one answered.

"Haruhi? Honey its daddy!" He called before trying the doorknob. He paused when it opened for him. "Haruhi? Kyoya?" Ranka called walking into the house. He closed the door and walked towards the dimly lit kitchen quietly. Ranka let out a terrified shriek at the sight of his daughter and son-in-law bloodied and dead. "Haruhi? Kyoya?" Ranka asked, nervously. "HARUHI! KYOYA!" He yelped, his hands shaking. He ran to their house phone and quickly dialed the emergency number. "Help! Please! My daughter has been stabbed!" Ranka shrieked into the phone.

When the paramedics and police arrived, Ranka watched as the body of his family was removed.

"Sir? May we have a word?" An older officer asked.

"S-sure" Ranka stuttered out, wiping his soaked eyes.

"Your daughter was murdered…It appears she was stabbed several times in the chest and bled out to death…we believe it was her husband's doing and then he killed himself," the officer said. Ranka's eyes widened.

"N-n-no…Kyoya loved Haruhi…He'd never hurt her" he protested.

"Sir...Did anything happen that may have set him off?" the officer asked. Ranka let out a sobbing moan as he started to cry once more.

"Their son…their baby son died" he whimpered. "They were starting to fight…"

"Ah…Thank you sir…and I am very sorry for your loss…" the officer said touching Ranka's shoulder. Ranka shuddered away from the officer and turned back to where the caution tape was around the large kitchen.

'_Not my baby…this must be some cruel joke….my poor sweet baby Haruhi…' _Ranka thought a few days later as the deceased couple was buried. The two were buried together despite the remarks made by some that Kyoya shouldn't be with someone he murdered. But Ranka and Yoshio Ootori had decided otherwise. Though what happened did, Ranka knew they loved each other. Love would win out in the end always right?

Ranka Fujioka had faced two things no one should ever go through in his life. He had lost the love of his life and raised a child alone, and he had survived his daughter. He saw Haruhi in every brown haired brown eye woman that passed by him. It was something he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. He'd never have any grandchildren to do anything with. He'd never have another daughter he could brag about. He could never have another son-in-law who secretly brought him Haruhi's home cooking on weekends. Though his loved ones were dead, he knew he couldn't give up like Haruhi and Kyoya had. He knew he had to keep going to live on for the three Ootori's lost within that month. He sighed softly as he packed up the last of the pictures in the abandoned house. He had decided for it to be burned down. No one would buy a house three people died in, as well as him never being able to look at it the same.

He came across a hidden picture in Kyoya's office. It was a picture of him, Haruhi, and Ren just hours after the baby was born. The three were all sleeping on the small hospital bed, the two new parents looking exhausted but happy. As tears came to his eyes, Ranka had only one thought before shutting the memories away in a box,

'_It should have never happened to them…'_

* * *

**Sadness! D: It made me sad writing it!**

**I hoped you enjoyed despite the sad idea...Only one chapter left! :O**

**Review!**

**Love always Emily!**

**P.S. If I dont have anything up by Halloween, have a happy Halloween and stay away from strangers! Eat lots of candy! :D PEACE!**


End file.
